The Son of the Bird of Fire
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: when Moltres had decided to have a son. it was all just to ensure the another moltres was brought into the world. but will what her son have to do... will he do it? or will he not do it?
1. Chapter 1

I was glad when it was returned to my possession. I have waited for who knows how many years for it to happen ever since I had it. It was to be my son. Ever since I first took an interest in watching the humans secretly. I have foreseen the advantages of actually having a kid and when I made the decision it was too late to turn back now. As my other brother and sister had there's soon after mine they started to keep to themselves ever since. The only times I see them is when they patrol their islands for any intruders as I do mine. We are the 3 legendary birds. Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. We live on 3 islands that we call our homes. And we have been very careful for each Pokémon that was chosen to stay on our islands. But I was very wise and I only chose the ones I could trust. As I flew back to the center of my island I studied the orb that was my son in the making. He was to help make sure that our ancestry was brought back respect. Because even though I am a legendary. Even we die. So he was to make sure that another one of me into the world by any means. As I watched the orb start to glow I knew it was finally time for him to come into this world. He would be trained by me until he was ready to finally leave the island. Because he will be the one. To carry the Moltres name…


	2. The Journey Begins

**Okay guys and girls reading this story. This story will be read in third person.**

Quinton was a rare case. Ever since he was born, he proved to be a worthy son to his mother Moltres. His powers were very strong. But since he wasent born like a regular pokemon. He resembled a a half human and half pokemon hybrid. But the strang thing was that he preferred his human form over his pokemon form since he could either be a full human, full pokemon, or in the middle. Right now he was playing with one of his many friends on fire island called vulpix. she was his bestest friend since they were born on the same day and have been together ever since they first met as babies. "QUINTON!" he heard Moltres yell.

"coming mom. See you later vulpix." Quinton said as he started to run towards where Moltres was. "Quinton… it seems like yesterday you were still a baby." She said crying a little which was kind of weird since she was made of fire.

"I know mom. You remind me every day. So Whatcha need mom?" he asked.

"it is finally time my son… for you to leave the island on a adventure." She said.

"YES!" he yelled but then it quickly subsided. "but what about you mom?" he asked.

"I will be watching over you from time to time. Just know about your mission. If you want you could take any pokemon that will with you from the island." She said. As he squeeled like a girl with glee he ran over hugged her quite suddenly that it caught her by surprise. "thanks mom. I will make you proud." He said as he ran over to vulpix. "you want to come with me on my journey?" he asked her. _Of course I will. We are friends right?_ She said. "then consider yourself my first ever pokemon." He said as he picked her up and went into his pokemon form. Which he rarly did even though it had wings. As he picked up vulpix he flew off towards the mainland as his mother called it. As he landed in a forest near the edge of the shore he changed back into human form and he put down vulpix in the process. "you ready to go?" he asked her.

_Of course I am Quinton._ She said. As they started to walk through the forest he was wondering about what pokemon he should catch to help complete his goal of bringing respect to Moltres. "what type of pokemon do you think I should get vulpix?" he asked.

_How about fire types? Either that or maybe some steel types._ She said.

"good idea. Do you actually mind if I call you something else? Like how about Sally?" he said.

_I like it._ She said. As they were walking they started to hear some talking coming from up ahead. As Quinton and Sally hid behind a tree. "so lets see if today we find any new pokemon huh franky." They heard a voice say.

"sure sweetie. But maybe you can finally find me a vulpix." They heard a girl say.

"yeah. Maybe we wi- I think I see a vulpix tail." He said the second half in a whisper which made it hard for the fire type duo to hear. "catch it sweetie." They then heard a strange noise (pokeball opening) and then they heard like a big huff of breath. As Quinton waited a couple seconds suddenly he heard Sally yelp and when he looked at her she was turning red before she disappeared into a strange thing next to her. Then the owners of the voices from before went around the corner and they saw Quinton with his eyes open id disbelief. "hey man can I have my vulpix now?" he asked with a smile on his face.

**(you know what. Screw it. I am not good at third person so I am going into quintons POV)**

As I picked up the strange sphere I looked at the boy and girl with a very angry face before I started to run. "HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH MY VULPIX!" he heard the boy yell behind him. As I kept on running I tried to change form but I couldn't. my fear must have been making it so I couldn't change form. Shit. As I was running I could hear the boy I think running after me. As I was running I ran to a cliff and was cornered. As I ran over to the cliff to see if there was a way down there wasent. All there was beneath me was water. Mom had told me that water would most likely kill me. As I turned around I saw that the boy had finally caught up to me. "now that you are trapped. Give me my fucking vulpix. I have been looking for almost a entire year just to give my girlfriend a vulpix and I caught it fair and square. Nw give it." He said putting on a angry face. As he started to walk towards me I started to back up until I almost slipped off the cliff's edge. "that vulpix was a friend ever since I was a baby. She was my best friend." I said brining tears to my eyes.

"well to bad dude. Shes my girlfriends friend now. Now hand it over." He said as he reached me. I looked at him and then I looked back at the water I think about 100 feet below me. So I did the worst possible choice I think I could ever make. I jumped. As I jumped off of the cliff into the ocean I knew that I wouldn't be able to survive this but I hope vulpix would in whatever the fuck this was. As I landed in the water I could feel a lot of pain in me as I could feel my inner fire start to get smaller and smaller until nothing. And then I blacked out.


	3. A new friend

As I opened my eyes I immediately got up and I got onto all fours as I started to throw up all the water that was in my lungs. As soon as I felt that I had no more water in me I could feel my inner flame suddenly get stronger. As I stood up I was wondering where I was when I saw the strange sphere farther down the beach. As I ran over and picked it up I looked around and I spotted the cliff way behind me. Just then I thought I heard a squeak. As I looked around I spotted a strange Pokémon. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." I said hoping to coax it out so I could look at it.

_How do I know you aren't like my other master?_ It said in a whisper and I almost didn't hear it.

"Because I'm new here." I said getting a surprise noise from it.

_You… can understand me?_ It said.

"Of course I can. I'm a Pokémon. And if you don't believe me why don't you ask Moltres." I said.

_Moltres is your mom? _It asked.

"Yes she is. I actually just recently came here. Mom called it the mainland." I said. As it started to come out from behind the large walk I got a good look at it. It had a light blue body and with a dark blue ridge around its head as well as along the spine as well. It had 3 things around its head that looked like fins and around its neck looked like a white ruff. "My name is Quinton. What's yours?" I asked.

_My master used to call me aqua before he left me here. _It said. Now that I can actually hear it, it sounded like a girl.

"What do you mean he left you here?" I asked.

_My master said that I was worthless and that any trainer wouldn't even think I was good enough. Ever since he got together with another human. She started to put bad things about me in my head and it messes up all my battles. That's the reason why I am here. _She said.

"I feel bad for whatever trainer left you here. But do you know what this is?" I asked her.

_My master called it a pokeball. I watched when he threw out other Pokémon and they popped out of it when he threw it._ She said. So I decided to test her theory and as I threw it, it opened up suddenly and a red beam of light came from it and I watched as Sally appeared on the ground. "Sally!" I said as I ran over and as I picked her up I swung around in a circle before I put her down. _Whatever this thing is I don't ever want to be in it again_ she said.

"Don't worry. Not even I want to see you in it again. Thank you aqua." I said as I looked at her.

_It was my pleasure Quinton. _She said.

"But question. Did you save me from the water?" I asked.

_Yes I did… when I saw you in the water I dragged you out to try and help you and when you got up and started spewing water I hid behind the rock. _She said.

"Another question then. Would you like to come with us?" I asked and she immediately ran behind the rock and rolled out another one of those pokeballs. _This is my pokeball. Since my master had left me pokeball here. So I was released by a wild krabby which it had never seen a pokeball before and when it tapped it I popped out. So I hid my pokeball in the hopes of being able to be caught but I was never able to. _She said. I immediately felt bad for her. But before I could talk I heard a familiar screech and when I looked up I put a smile on my face. "MOM!" I yelled as she landed.

"How are you doing so far on your journey my son?" she asked.

"I'm doing well so far mom except I had run into a little predicament." I said. As I told her what had happened ever since I came here when I got to the part about jumping off the cliff she started to look all around me. "Mom what are you doing?" I asked.

"You jumped into WATER! I'm making sure that you are alright." She said.

"Mom I am sure that I am alright." I said but she kept on checking. Just then I noticed aqua hiding behind the rock. "But I did make a new friend mom. Her name is aqua. Come here." I said. As I looked over to where she was and she popped her head out I heard mom screech. "YOU HAVE MADE FRIENDS WITH A WATER TYPE POKEMON! I thought I raised you better than this." She said with a lot of anger.

"MOM! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF. Sorry that I snapped mom but listen. She saved me from the water. The least I could do is help her since she was left here with no hope to ever be owned again. Please mom." I said pleading with her. I could tell she was starting to think it over when she looked at her. "Alright son. But promise me this. If she ever tries to hurt you. You must release her or else I will come back and get rid of her myself." she said.

"Thanks mom." I said hugging her.

"I must now get back to the island Quinton. Some of the fire Pokémon have actually been getting restless. Farewell." She said as she just made one flap of her wings and she was in the sky once more heading off towards the island. So I turned around and I looked at the girls. "So you girls ready for an adventure?" I asked. As they nodded we started to walk off into the forest. As we entered the forest we didn't talk as we continued far into the forest. "So how long has it been since your owner released you?" I asked.

_I rather not talk about it. _She said.

"Sorry for asking." I said.

_It's alright. You didn't know. There should be a town up ahead. _She said. As we exited the forest I found that aqua was right about a town being up ahead. The town was beautiful it was quite large until I saw a sign that said it was called Goldenrod city. Well it really looked beautiful that's for sure. Just then I heard a scream and I watched as a vulpix came running down the street followed by the boy from the forest. I watched as he threw a ball at the vulpix and it just missed it. It by a little bit too much to the left. As the vulpix kept on running it spotted me and then it ran behind me as the boy picked up the pokeball and it started to look around for the vulpix but then he ran off. "It's all right now vulpix. Your safe." I said.

_I can smell that you are a Pokémon but you are a human? _It said and I guessed it was a boy.

"I don't think saying who my mom is would be a good idea around other people. I heard what my mom told me about how humans experiment on crossbreeds. I suggest running that way to avoid him." I said pointing back to where we came. As the vulpix ran off we continued to walk through the city. As we exited the city I found a weird stone. As I pocketed it I was suddenly ran into by someone and I was knocked onto the ground. As I looked to see who crashed into me it was a girl with red hair. "So sorry mister. I wasn't looking where I was running but now I got to go." She said as she got up and started to run again. As I got up I looked at aqua and Sally but then 3 men in black ran over. "Did you see a girl with red hair anywhere?" a woman asked. As I pointed to where she ran they started to run after her so I looked at the girls. "Do you think we should follow them?" I asked.

_I think that might be a good idea Quinton. _Sally said. As we started to run after them I picked up Sally since she had small legs and we started to run after the people in black. And the girl with red hair.


	4. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


End file.
